The Robot Who Saved the World
by Sir Perfluous
Summary: Few people know the dramatic tale of the great adventures, the bitter betrayals, and the passionate forbidden love that forever changed the course of the Megawar. This is NOT that story.
**Note: I don't own Power Rangers, ok? Don't sue me!**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny Saturday at Harwood County and everyone was happy. Except for the RoboKnight. The Armanda was defeated and all the alien bad guys had been locked up in Jail, **[thanks to the Timeforce and SPD teams]** Now the earth was safe, but that means Robo Night was out of job. How was he going to pay the bills? Where would he live? He'd be out on the streets for goodness sake!

He wonders those things as he sat at the counter of Arnie's frozen yogurt store but it was hard to think. It was 1PM and he was already drunk again. Sitting on the counter is an empty bottle of cheap vodka. When Ernie passed by, the robot raised a hand, "Hey Bartender! Gimme another bottle of booze! And make it snappy!"

"Sorry sir, I don't sell alcohol here. I can get you a fruit smoothie. Besides, you look like you could use some Vitamin C."

Robo Nite shrugs. It was better than nothing. His head is killing him. Just then, a super hot girl walks in wearing a trenchcoat, sunglasses and a hat. She sat down by Roboknight and smiles, "You made it! I didn't think you'd come."

Roboboknight stopped and made a confused face, "Who are you?"

"It's me silly," Gia giggled removing her disguise, "Don't you remember we were going to sneak out and meet here?"

Now RoboKnight remembered why he was here. After he saw Emma doing everything she could to get Troy to like her, Robo Knit faked his death again so that those two could be together. Which was cool because Robo Knight liked Gia more anyway.

She gave him a smile as she moved closer, "I even broke up with Jake so now we can date."

 **[Sorry, too bad all you Jake/Gia shippers. If you don't like it, tough cookies because they have a stupid and fake relationship! So there!]**

The RoboKnight was so happy he held her hand and made out with her for 5 and 1/3 minutes before they stopped and heard someone shout. It was Trey.

* * *

"OMG RoboKnight! How could you cheat on me? I thought we had something special!" The Red Ranger ran in crying with tears pouring down his cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me where you went? I thought you died again and Emma wouldn't giving me any time to get over you."

"If he's not ded this time, I'll make sure he stays that way!" said Jake as he stomped into Arnie's.

The Black Ranger made a mad face at Gia and said, "I can't believe it. We just breake up two hours ago and now you hooking up with this walking can opener."

He turned to Troy, "Don't worry man. I can handle this problemo."

He looks at RoboKnight, "Robo-knight, I challenge you to a fight for Gia. I will end our long rivalry once and for all and prove that I'm better than you are."

"Ok cool," Robo Night said, "But I'm waiting for a smoothie. As soon as I finish it, we'll battle so give me like, 10 minutes, k?"

After Roboknight got his fruit smoothie on, he goes to meet Jake at the soccer field. Troy and Gia looked worried.

"I'm not scared to fight," the Roboknight said pulling his cellphone morpher out and using it to morph.

Teh Black Ranger started laughing, "Well you should be, cause I'm not really Jake!"

Just then, Jake rips off his disguise revealing he was really Prince Vekar!

 **[Bet you didn't see that one coming!]**

* * *

The alien laughed, "You've fallen into my trap Robo-Dummy. I knew you were planning to steal Gia this whole time. And once I capture you and figure out how you keep coming back, I'll be the most unstoppable villain of all time. Now, put up your dukes!"

RoboKnight jumped up high in the air and aimed his feet downward.

Roboknight then does a jump kick **(it looks just like the finishing kick from Kamen Rider so just think of that)** and hit Vekar in the face. The alien fell back landed on the ground. He was dead!

Just then Noah and Emma walked up to see what was going on. Noah looked surprised and sweat dropped, "Oh no! Robo Nite, you just killed Jake!"

Emma ran over to Vakar, then made a mad face at everyone else, "You guys can't just leave this body here! You're totally littering the planet!"

"Whatevs, the world is safe again… all thanks to me!" Robo Night says giving the Gia another smooch and picking her up.

At that moment, Ernie ran up looking mad. "Hey! You never paid for your ice cream!"

"Let's get out of here," Gia said before Roboknight fired up the rocket jets in his shoes and takes off into the air. As they flew off into the sky they passed an American flag waving nearby and fireworks started bursting in the air. It was the best day ever.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **April Fools everyone! If you actually made it to the end of this Trollfic, congratulations. This story has been brought to you by a bottle of cheap bourbon whiskey. Feel free to Review, Fav, or just tell me how much you hate me for writing this. I welcome all your flames and insults.  
**


End file.
